You Don't Really Care About Me
by The KDT
Summary: After getting hit with a truck, Madoka doesn't like the attention that Gingka is showing her, but why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Mishap

* * *

I do not own Beyblade. Otherwise this would be coming on Cartoon Network this Saturday.

* * *

Madoka sat with her legs and arms crossed with a look of absolute disdain on her face. She was sitting on a bench in the Bey Park next to the Bey Pit that she worked at. The Bey Park had a few trees and a circular pit for bladers to play the thrilling game of Beyblade. She'd been watching her "date" Gingka practice with his Galaxy Pegasus beyblade for some time now. She had asked him if he wanted to hang out with her and get some burgers after he was done practicing with his bey Pegasus. Gingka looked at her for a second and said, "Sure, sounds like a plan."

That was four hours ago. She was now sitting on the park bench long with her legs crossed in annoyance. She started to believe that she was leaving an impression on the bench because she had been sitting there for so long. She was wearing a nice sky blue, shiny sleeveless shirt with a dark blue skirt that came down past her knees. She had white two-inch heels, blue stud earrings, and had a little white purse hanging on her shoulder. She looked stunningly beautiful and Gingka would definitely be left speechless, if Gingka cared to look at her.

Gingka, on the other hand, was wearing the same clothes. He had he trademark blue headband with the Pegasus symbol and a white neck scarf that was way too long. He was wearing an orange shirt with a blue jacket over it. He was also wearing his usual blue pants with his red belt and brown belt making an "x" across his waist. Madoka didn't mind that he didn't dress up for dinner, nor did she really care that she had been sitting there for so long. She didn't actually express this as a date. But she did mind that she was sitting in a very nice (and kind of uncomfortable) outfit, and Gingka was too busy focusing on a match that he had with Kyoya Tetagami in a week that he couldn't pay attention to her at all.

Kyoya was a wild child that was Gingka's greatest rival (besides maybe Ryuga). Kyoya could usually be seen wearing a black shirt with badge pants. However, it was always covered with a very long green jacket, like a coat. He had a fang and he uses the beyblade Rock Leon. Kyoya was basically the human version of a lion. He roared all the time and would use everything around him, along with his natural ability, to beat his opponent. Kyoya and Gingka always had a very fierce rivalry since the day they met. In fact, the last time they faced, both of them passed out from the match that ended in a tie.

So, Madoka knew that this match was important to Gingka; everyone knew that this was the biggest match to date. The build-up for the match was so big that it was questionable if the actual match would match up to the hype. But she wanted to be important to Gingka_ too_. She wanted Gingka to think or her every once in a while, instead of thinking only about beyblade. Even if it was a little thought, she would at least know that Gingka actually cared about her. She had liked Gingka since the day she met him. He seemed very kind and caring. He was sort of a knucklehead, but he had a genuine heart. She also knew that Gingka was oblivious to how she felt about him, but know she was just tired of it. She started to become more obvious of the fact that she likes Gingka, and he didn't notice anything. She even dressed up today for him and he wasn't even paying attention to her. 'He doesn't care that I changed my outfit,' Madoka thought, 'He doesn't care to change his clothes, he doesn't care to look at me, and he doesn't care to walk away from his practice session. He just doesn't CARE.

After having enough, she decided to that she was just going to go. She stood up and started to walk out of the Bey Park. She was not waiting another second for Gingka to get a cool. As she reached the exit of the park, she felt a hand grab her hand. She turned around and saw that Gingka had reached out for her. 'Maybe he does care about me,' she thought as her face started to turn a slight shade of pink. "Yes, Gingka?"

Gingka gave Madoka a concerned look, "Are you leaving already?"

'Already, I've been here for four freakin' hours!' Madoka screamed in her head. "Yes, Gingka. I'm going home."

"Why? Are you feeling sick or something?" Gingka asked. "You look a little hot."

Madoka faced turned beat red when Gingka asked why. 'He really does care about me.' "No Gingka, I'm just hungry," Madoka said, hoping that Gingka would get the hint and follow her to the burger joint.

"Oh okay, be safe. I'm gonna practice with Pegasus some more." Gingka turned around to go practice with Pegasus, leaving Madoka all by herself.

Madoka had her mouth hanging open, stunned at what just transpired. She really thought Gingka cared about her, all with him being curious that she was leaving with no explanation. But, in the end, he still chose that stupid beyblade over her. Madoka couldn't comprehend it. She really thought there was more to Gingka than just beyblade, but she realised that the only thing that matters to Gingka is Pegasus and his rivalry with Kyoya. At this realisation, tears started to fall from her face.

"He really doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about me at all," she whispered as she turned around running. Her mascara was running down her face because of the tears, but Madoka didn't care. She was upset, she was hurt, and she was heartbroken. She didn't know where she was running, nor did she care or pay attention to where. She just wanted to get as far away from the park as possible. She could barely see in front of her and the rest of the world went black. Her whole life started to disappear. She couldn't hear anything around her and anything that wasn't in front of her was blind.

So, when the great big blue truck that was in Madoka's path honked the horn, Madoka didn't hear it. The truck stomped on the breaks and tried to stop just in time, but it was too late. The side of the car hit Madoka's arm and legs while she was running in frustration. The impact sent Madoka flying into the air and brought to reality. When she landed on the ground, she heard two loud snapping sounds. She started to drift out of consciousnesses when she heard "MADOKA." She whispered "gingka" before she passed out cold.

* * *

Yeah I know I have a Dragonball Z fanfiction to finish, a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction series to continue, and a Naruto fanfiction to start, but I added this one because it hit me. So review, and for those who don't like my length, get over it.


	2. Chapter 2: Medical Attention

Chapter 2: Medical Attention

* * *

Hey everybody. I'm back with a whole new chapter. Sorry it took a long time. This was really hard to continue. Anyway, I'm still writing other stories so expect them to come out soon enjoy

* * *

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep

Madoka groaned as she heard her alarm clock. She reached to turn it off, only to realise that she wasn't hitting anything. She then noticed other things that were not right. She smelled a mixture of vomit and cold medicine, her alarm clock beeps was too far apart, and her entire body was very sore. She then felt her left arm and left leg was surrounded by something stiff. She opened her eyes and, after rubbing her eyes for readjustment, she noticed that she was in a hospital room. She looked under the pale blue sheets of the bed she was lying in and saw that she was wearing a pale blue hospital gown. She also saw that her arm was in a cast and sling across her chest and that her leg was in a cast.

She grunted as she sat up, finding out that the action was a difficult task to accomplish. She rubbed her face with her right hand, trying to remember the events that happened last night. She had a hard time remembering anything. All she could remember was Gingka training for a match and a truck. With this information, she formulated that she was falling asleep from watching Gingka practiced and decided to go home by herself. She must have not seen where she was going and a truck hit her.

Madoka felt so stupid. She hit her head with the palm of her head with the palm of her hand. She should have known better than to head home when she wasn't fully awake. She should have waited for Gingka to finish his training. She knew that Gingka wouldn't mind. That was one of the things that she admired about him. He was a good friend and would never abandon them.

"Oh, you've finally awoken," Madoka was taken from her thoughts by the arrival of a nurse that had just entered the room. She was pretty, tall, and had long pink hair that formed two full circles on both side of her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink gown and hat. "I was starting to fear that you were never going to wake up."

"Huh?" Madoka asked confused. The nurse sounded as if Madoka had been out for days. "I've only been out for a day, right?"

"Oh, sweetie, you've been out cold for four days," the nurse explained. Madoka eyes went wide with shock. She could not believe that she had been out for that long. The nurse saw Madoka's shocked expression and the smiled, "But don't worry. The doctors were able to mend your arm and leg; they say that you'll be good to go in about a month. Plus, you're friends have been worried sick about you," she said, pointing to her left.

Madoka looked to her right to see what the nurse was pointing to. She immediately saw bouquets of flowers on a brown wooden desk. Madoka's eyes couldn't get any wider. She saw dozens of bouquets on the desk. Most of the flowers were lilies, which was her favourite flower. "Did my friends send me all of these bouquets?"

The nurse giggled, "Well, one of your friends is responsible for most all the bouquets will lilies."

Madoka had a mixed looked of confusion and hope in her eyes. Besides her fathers, only two other people knew that Madoka's favourite flower was the lily. "Who? Who sent me these?" Madoka said very eagerly.

The nursed looked at her watch and smiled to herself. "Don't worry honey. Visiting hours has just started, you'll find out soon enough."

"What do y-?" but before Madoka could finish her sentence, she saw who the nurse was talking about. At the moment, Gingka appeared at the door, and upon seeing Madoka finally conscious, rushed towards her and caught her in a big embrace. "G-Gingka?" Madoka's went bright red as Gingka held her.

"Oh, Madoka!" Gingka exclaimed as he held her close. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay. I was so worried about you." Hearing Gingka say this, along with realising that he had bought her all of those lily bouquets, Madoka felt as if she was floating out of the bed.

The nurse let out a small giggle. "I'll just let you two be alone." She turned and walked out the room.

"Don't worry, Gingka," Madoka brought herself back to reality and respond to Gingka's frantic fears. "I'm fine." Gingka broke the hug with Madoka, which brought the red on her face to go down to a light pink. She smiled at Gingka for a bit, but then quickly remembered something important. "Wait Gingka, your match with Kyoya is in three days. Shouldn't you be practicing with Pegasus?"

"No, don't worry about it," Gingka replied. This brought true shock to Madoka's face. I'll face Kyoya when the time comes. Right now, why don't we just spend the day together?"

Madoka's face heated up so much, she thought that her head was on fire. Gingka Hagane, the boy that she liked so much, was actually choosing to spend the day with her over practicing for his big match with Kyoya. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. 'I can't believe it. It's like my wildest dreams have finally come true, she thought. It took all of her willpower not to show how glad she was. "So Gingka, what did you want to do? I mean, I'm kind of stuck in this hospital bed."

Gingka just smiled as he sat down on the chair next to Madoka's bed. "I know that," he responded, "I was just hoping that we could talk."

Under her covers, Madoka pinched herself. 'Ow, guess I'm not dreaming. This means that this is really happening. Eeeeee!" Madoka squealed in her head. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm." Gingka started to think. He spent a full minute thinking about what to talk about and then it finally hit him. "Hey, why don't you tell me why you repair people's Beyblades?"

That question came as a shock to Madoka. She never really thought about why she did maintenance on Beys. She just fixed them and liked doing it. She thought long about what got her into repair work in the first place. "Well, I guess I got into it because my dad started the Bey Pit. I saw how much joy he had doing it. When I was young, my dad showed me how to analyse each Bey part, clean it, fix it, and take care of it. After a while, it became as easy as breathing to me. I guess I just love to make Beyblade seem brand new. Plus, I love how people react when they see their beyblade fully repaired."

"Wow, that's great," Gingka said with amazement. "That's the same way I got into Beyblade. My dad taught me how to be strong with Beyblade. My dad taught me how to be strong with Beyblade and I felt great just combining my spirit with Pegasus."

"Yeah? I guess everyone can find a relationship with beyblade. That's what I love about it. It has a way of bringing everyone together."

"It sure does. Thanks to Beyblade we've met many strong bladers like Kyoya, Dashan, and Masamune. That's the true meaning of beyblade, clashes of two spirits burning with their passion of beyblade.

Madoka and Gingka's conversation continued for a long time. Their conversation followed on topics concerning their hobbies and interests (besides beyblade), their plans for the future, and some of their favourite things (foods, colours, etc.). All in all, Madoka found this day to be the best of her life. All this time she had to try to grab Gingka's attention, and all she had to do was get hit with a truck. Granted, this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen, but she was too happy to even care about the way she was getting all this attention.

"Well, I guess I should get going now," Gingka said. It was indeed getting late. Madoka looked outside to an orange-plastered sky. She was very sad to see that this perfect day was coming to a close.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." At that moment, Madoka felt a sharp pain in her broken arm and her broken leg. She winced at the pain, which Gingka noticed immediately.

"Madoka!" Gingka said in concern.

"I-It's alright Gingka. I'm fine."

Gingka sighed in relief, but then looked down. 'Look Madoka, I'm sorry. You were tired and I should have gone with you. If I would have stopped practicing with Pegasus for a few seconds, the truck wouldn't have hit you."

"No, Gingka, it's okay," Madoka replied. She didn't want Gingka to blame herself for the ideal. "I'll be better soon."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back tomorrow," Gingka said as he walked out the door.

Madoka smiled as she saw Gingka left. She was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. But her smile e quickly turned to a frown.

The day of the accident had reappeared in her mind.

* * *

Hey. Hoped you like the story. Please check out the other stories I've done. Review please.

* * *

I don't own Beyblade or Nurse Joy from Pokemon Black and White


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nothing's Change

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own anything at all, so please don't give me credit. I don't deserve it

* * *

Hey everybody. As you can tell I'm back after a big break. Some of you saw my update of my recent chapter for The Shy Demon and the Brash Heir. I'm trying to write my chapters so that you guys who love my Dragon Ball Z, Kick Buttowski, Phineas and Ferb, Naruto, and of course Beyblade Fanfictions will not have to wait long. Anyway, when we last left the story, Madoka and Gingka spent a whole day together, getting to know each other on a level past Beyblade. To bad Madoka just remember what happened the day she got hit. How will the next day's events unfold.

* * *

Madoka sat in her hospital bed, thinking about what would happen next. She had a neutral look on her face, void of any emotion. The day had gone by very slowly and visiting hours were coming to a close. Madoka had many people come to see her today, but she was waiting for one more.

Gingka had not arrived yet. This actually gave Madoka more time to think about what she wanted to say to him. She couldn't think of what to say or if she even wanted to say it. There was a part of her that liked the attention that she had started to receive from Gingka, but she knew it wasn't right.

After Gingka left her yesterday, Madoka remembered everything about the day she got hit. She wanted to go on a dinner date with Gingka, which Gingka accepted. She got herself dressed up for the occasion and went to meet Gingka in the Bey Park. He saw she was practicing with Pegasus, which she didn't mind at first. However, after four endless hours of practicing with no end in sight, Madoka decided to call it a day. Gingka did not even remember that they had a date, which brought her to run away, crying. With tears in her eyes, she ran blindly, not knowing of her surroundings. Running away upset, she didn't see the truck coming that eventually coming.

The thoughts of the day troubled her because she knew that Gingka was only paying attention to her because she got hit. She really didn't have a problem because she knew that before she remembered that day. It was the fact that he didn't care about her until she got hurt. She didn't like the fact that she could do anything and Gingka wouldn't notice unless she was maimed. In fact, all the flowers that Gingka left started to make her sick to her stomach.

She tried to not let her distress show throughout the day. She wore a fake smile when Kenta, Hyoma and Benkei all visited throughout the day. They all were worried and were glad that she was alright. Benkei told her that Kyoya was worried, but he was too busy practicing for his match against Gingka. She wasn't surprised that Kyoya didn't visit her in the hospital, but it was nice to hear that he did have some concern for her. There was one person; however, that she couldn't fool.

*A few hours earlier*

Madoka sighted as she just ended her visit with Benkei. "He's a nice guy, but there can be times when he's just too much to handle." She said to herself. She had spent the last hour listening to Benkei talking about how he was helping Kyoya train so that he could finally defeat Gingka.

She was about to lie down and take a nap when Nurse Joy came in. "You have another visitor, Miss Amano."

Madoka thought for a second. On one hand, she was a little tired and was not ready to speak to Gingka, if that was the person that was the person that was visiting. On the other hand, she knew that she would have to talk to Gingka about it and it would be best to get it over with.

"You can let them in," Madoka said to Nurse Joy. She liked her nurse. She was very sweet and kind to Madoka. She did whatever she could to make Madoka feel comfortable, including talking to her when Madoka needed a companion.

"Okay sweetie." Nurse Joy left and Hikaru Hasama walked in Hikaru was one of the few female Beybladers in Japan. She wore a white shirt that rested under her blue jacket and skirt. She had retired from Beyblade after suffering a devastating loss and became the assistant to the director of the WBBA (World Beyblade Battle Association), Gingka's father Ryo

Madoka got well with Hikaru very well, despite their differences. Madoka has a very nice and kind personality, while Hikaru was a character, full of angst. The fact that they were both females made it easy to get along, since they were normally surrounded by boys. Madoka also felt comfortable talking about everything with Hikaru, including her crush on Gingka. However, she thought she should hide this from her, mainly because she had no idea what to make of the situation that she was in.  
"Hey Madoka. I hope I'm not intruding?" Hikaru asked as she walked in the room.

"No, not at all. What's up?" Madoka said as she re-adjusted herself into a comfortable sitting position.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see how you are doing." Hikaru said as she sat down on the edge of Madoka's bed.

"I'm doing well actually. My leg and arm are just sore and stiff. I'm going to hate wearing this cast for the next couple of months."

"So, what happened that day? I heard you got hit by a truck, but why?"

Madoka was dreading this question. She had been able to trick all the guys, but she knew Hikaru was cleverer than that. She hoped that she could fool Hikaru. "Well, I was watching Gingka practice for his big match with Kyoya in a few days. I started to get tired and I decide to go home. I wasn't fully awake and I didn't notice the truck when it came by.

"Yeah. Kind of stupid of me, huh?" Madoka laughed nervously, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I guess. So, Madoka..." Hikaru gave Madoka a stern look.

"Yeah?" Madoka questioned.

"You should know that you are a terrible liar."

Madoka started to get very nervous. "W-What do you mean?"

Hikaru scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come on Madoka, just tell me the truth."

"But..."

"It's not going to do you and good keeping it in. We're friends, right? You can tell me anything."

At that moment, Madoka burst into tears. She cried hard and Hikaru moved in to comfort her. "Gingka doesn't care about me at all. I can't believe that this happened just because of him."

Hikaru gave Madoka a hug and rubbed her back. She had known for quite some time that Madoka really liked Gingka and that Gingka was oblivious of Madoka's feelings. Madoka and she had many conversations on how Gingka would miss all the signs that Madoka gave him. But, it never was so bad that it would leave Madoka injured. "Okay, tell me what happened?"

Madoka pulled away from Hikaru wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Okay," she started. "Well, I had asked Gingka if he wanted to go out somewhere to eat and he said 'yes'. I was so happy that I wore a nice blue shirt and skirt to get ready. When I met up with him, he was in Bey Park, practicing with his Beyblade. I was okay with it at first, but four hours had past and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up to leave and Gingka asked where I was going. I told him that I was tired and hungry, hoping that he would catch the hint, but he just went on with practicing with Pegasus. I got so upset and I ran off crying, not looking where I went."

Hikaru's face went wide open with shock throughout Madoka's recollection of that day. She knew that Gingka would get too involved with Beyblade sometimes. Ever her own mind was focused on nothing but Beyblade. But for him to forget a dinner date with Madoka and not even care to accompany her when she left was something that she could not fathom. "That's awful. I'm sorry to say this Madoka, but he's a jerk if he did that to you. How can someone be so heartless as to not pay any attention to you?"

"Well, he did come over yesterday."

"Uh-huh." At this point, Hikaru was fed up with Gingka and his obliviousness.

"Yeah and he was real sweet. He left most of the flowers on the shelf here," she gestured to the shelf and the garden of lilies. "We talked a lot, including my likes that transcend past Beyblade. He showed interest me and even said that he was more focused on me than his match with Kyoya."

Hikaru found herself with her mouth open again. "Wait, he actually cared to learn more about you?"

Madoka looked down at her sheets with a sombre look on her face. "Yeah."

Hikaru gave Madoka a puzzled look. "Then what's the problem?"

Madoka looked up at Hikaru while she started to cry again. "Yesterday, I didn't remember why I was in the hospital. I remember now and it changes everything that happened. If I didn't get hit by that car, than I would still be at home crying that Gingka blew me off and Gingka would be practicing for his match against Kyoya and nothing would have changed. The only reason he's paying attention to me is because I got hurt, not because he actually cares about me." Then, Madoka started to cry again.

It tore Hikaru apart to see her friend crying over someone like Gingka. She knew that Gingka was a good person at heart. There was a time where Gingka helped Hikaru gain her confidence at Beyblade, after she lost to Kenta. Yet, his obliviousness was too much to bear sometimes. "Have you seen him today?" she asked, seeing if there was any way to help her heartbroken friend.

"No, but he said that he'll be here today," she replied speaking through her tears.

"Okay. When you see him, you have to tell him the truth."

"What?"

"You have to tell him how you feel. This is obviously bothering you and he is none the wiser. You have to tell him so he can understand that you don't like it."

"But, how do I do that? And what am I supposed to do about him using me?"

"That's up to you. You have to figure that on your own. Wish I could talk more, but I have to get back to work," Hikaru said as she got up from Madoka's bed.

"Okay, see you later."

Hikaru gave Madoka a hug and left the room. Madoka thought of what Hikaru said and knew that she had a point. The only way that she could feel better was if she talked to Gingka. She laid her head down, believing that she would know what to do if she slept on it.

*Back to the Present*

Madoka had awoken hours later, knowing what she had to do. She had to tell Gingka how she felt. She couldn't pretend like she was okay with it. It didn't feel right that Gingka was paying attention because she got hurt. She wanted Gingka to pay attention to her because of her. She couldn't let Gingka think that she was okay with their current situation.

She waited, knowing that Gingka would come. She was surprised that Gingka did not come visit her yet. How Gingka talked to her yesterday, she thought he would have come as soon as visiting hours started. She started to think that he wasn't going to come and that was something that Madoka did not like. Even if it wasn't real, Madoka liked that attention that she was receiving Gingka.

As Madoka got ready to go to sleep for the day, Nurse Joy walked into the room. "Miss Amano, Mr. Hagane is here to see you."

Madoka gave her a small smile. "Let him in," she replied as she straightened herself for her visitor.

"Okay sweetie," she said as she went to get Gingka. Gingka came in with a big smile on her face. Madoka's eyes widened as she looked upon her long time crush.

Gingka's outfit was completely different. He was not longer wearing his trademark clothes like he usually did. Today, he was wearing a blue button up shirt with brown dress pants. He was also wearing brown dress shoes and was holding something Madoka was taken aback, amazed that Gingka actually dressed up for her. Then, she quickly shook her head, regaining her senses. _No_, she thought, _I can't let his appearance distract me. I have to tell him how I feel_. "Gingka..."

"Wait, Madoka," Gingka said, cutting off Madoka. "I wanted to apologise for being late. I was making this for you and I got sidetracked." He then put his hands out in front of him, revealing a handmade green butterfly with blue wings hair clip. Gingka started to walk closer to Madoka. "I remember from our conversation yesterday that you like butterflies. I thought that you would like a hair clip of a butterfly." He then proceeded to place the hair clip in her hair.

Madoka's face went bright red as her hand went to the clip that Gingka put in her hair. _Wow,_ she thought, _He remembered our talk and made this for me. This is so sweet. I can't believe he did that... for me. I think that I l...lo... No, no I can't let this happen again. I have to stop it."_

"So, anyway," Gingka started as he sat down in the chair next to Madoka. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Beyblade Museum after you got out of the hospital. I remember you saying that you wanted to go and I thought it would be fun if..."

"STOP!" Madoka yelled. She was scared when she heard Gingka talk about the museum. If she would have let him ask her out on a date, there would be no way that she could get the nerve to tell Gingka how she really felt. "Just stop." Madoka said quieter. She took the hair clip out of her hair and placed it on the desk next to her bed. "I can't do this anymore."

Gingka gave Madoka a very confused look. "What do you mean, Madoka? What can't you do anymore?"

"This," she used both of her hands to gesture to Gingka. "I can't pretend with the way you are treating me."

This only made Gingka more confused. "I don't understand."

Tears of anger and depression started towel up in Madoka's eyes. "How you're treating me. This sudden 'I Care about You' attitude that you have been showing me isn't right."

"But..."

"Do you remember the day that I got hit, Gingka?" Gingka nodded his head. "And how I told you that I was tired and that's why I was heading home?" Once again, he nodded his head. "Well, I lied to you."

"What?"

"I asked you to go to dinner with me and you completely blew me off. You just spent the whole night practicing with your match with Kyoya. When I started to go, I was hoping that you would get the hint to come with me to dinner. But you decided that Pegasus was more important than me and kept practicing... I got so upset that I started crying and I ran away. I didn't see where I was going and I got hit by the truck, all because you don't really care about me at all."

"That's not true," Gingka protested. "I do care about you, Madoka."

"Really Gingka? Then tell me, what would you be doing right now if I didn't get hit by the truck?" Gingka put his head down, unable to look at her. They both knew the answer to that question. "That's right. You would be practicing, not caring where I was. That's why I can't handle it. These gifts, these conversations, all of this attention you are giving to me. It isn't real and I'm done with it. I'm just done."

"But, Madoka..."

"You need to leave, Gingka, now."

Gingka got up and turned around. He stood there for a minute and then walked towards the door. When he reached the door, he turned around and looked at Madoka. He looked at her for some time, emotionless, and then left her alone.

Madoka sighed as she fell on her pillows. She didn't want to say it and she definitely didn't want to tell Gingka to go away. Yet, she knew that she had to. She couldn't pretend that she was okay with it. She looked to the side and saw the butterfly hair clip that Gingka made for her. Her eyes started to well up with tears and turned away, unable to look at it. She started to cry, unable to contain all the feelings that she had anymore. _Why did this have to happen?_ Madoka thought as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Oh my goodness. It looks like they just had a big break up fight and they aren't even dating. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter when it is the long awaited battle of Gingka versus Kyoya. Can't wait to see. For any of you that might be confused my Madoka's last thought, she is sad that her relationship with Gingka has been damaged because of that truck. I think this turned out really well. Please review and read all of my stories.


End file.
